Ninjas Night Out
by IAmLuffy
Summary: Our favorite twelve ninjas finally have a night all to themelves. But when it comes to paying to dinner bill, watch out. It's amazing how far some ninja will go just to avoid picking up the tab...


**Ninjas Night Out**

It was a cold winter's night as our twelve favorite ninjas were walking down an empty street in the village of Konoha.

"I'm hungry," complained Chouji.

"Oh shut up you fat piece of crap!" Sauske shouted angrily.

"I'm not fat! I'm big boned! Hurray for big boned people!" Chouji shouted proudly.

"How about we…" Naruto began.

"No Naruto! We've heard enough from you today." Tenten replied.

"All I was going to suggest was that we got out for ramen," said Naruto in an upset tone.

"Ramen doesn't sound very good right now." Lee added.

"Umm, Naruto-kun," Hinata began, "having ramen twice in one day kind of kills the excitement of finally being able to go out and get it fresh."

"Agreed," Shino said to himself.

After the disappointment of not being able to go out for ramen again, Naruto stomped off ahead of the group. The remaining eleven shinobi walked at a constant pace, which was until Kiba and Akamaru stopped and begun to sniff the air loudly.

"I smell food, does anyone else smell food?" Kiba asked the group.

"BARK!" said Akamaru.

"Besides you," Kiba replied while looking down at Akamaru. "And I'm guessing that the light way up there is where the smell is coming from, it must be a restaurant!" Kiba shouted happily while pointing his finger to a light into the distance.

Chouji smiled at the thought of food.

"_Juujin Bunshin!_ (Beast Human Clone)" Kiba shouted as Akamaru became a splitting image of Kiba himself. "Last one there has to pay!" he shouted as he began to run off toward the strange light on all fours with Akamaru right by his side.

Not knowing exactly what was going on, Lee, Tenten, and Shino followed after Kiba and Akamaru.

"_Byakugan!_ (White Eyes)" said Neji and Hinata in unison. They looked at each other, looked at everyone else, and then took off running for the others with Neji slightly ahead of Hinata.

"This ought to be sufficient enough," Sakura began, "_Bunshin no Jutsu! _(Clone)" One Sakura became three, in which all three took off running for the light up ahead.

"Oh come on now Sakura," Naruto shouted, "let me show you how it's really done! _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ (Shadow Replication)" One Naruto became a hundreds and they all took off running jumping and bouncing off nearby objects to get ahead of everyone else.

"This should be interesting," Sauske began, "_Sharingan_ (Mirror Wheel Eye)" Sauske's eyes changed form. "Now take this! _Katon Housenka no Jutsu!_ (Fire Element, Phoenix Fire)" Sauske shouted as he jumped up into the air and fired hundreds of fireballs from his mouth, which happened to nail Kiba, Akamaru, Lee, Tenten, Shino, all three Sakura's, and every single Naruto. There was only two left, one heading for Neji, and one heading for Hinata. Using their _Byakugan_ both saw the fireballscoming. Hinata jumped out of the way at the last second to avoid the fireball directed at her, but Neji had something else in mind, and waited for the fireball to come close enough for him to feel the scorching heat.

"_Hakkeshou Kaiten!_ (Heavenly Spin)" Neji shouted as he began to spin around so rapidly, you couldn't even see him, only feel the blasts of wind he was generating. Much to Sauske's surprise, the fireball that had been directed at Neji, had been deflected right back at him due to Neji's quick thinking and technique choice. Sauske fell to the ground twitching with burn marks all over his body. With this new enlightment, Neji took the lead in the race to the strange light up ahead with Hinata behind him by about thirty feet.

"You're not going to win, Neji! I won't allow it!" Ino shouted. She created a hand seal to focus the projection on Neji. "_Shintenshin no Jutsu!_ (Mind Body Switch Skill)" Ino shouted as she took over Neji's body and mind.

Shikimaru, being a nice friend, who happened to be bringing up the rear, picked up Ino's motionless corpse and carried it with him as he continued on toward the light ahead.

As the others recovered from their fiery experience, they all got up and ran after Neji/Ino, with the exception of Kiba and Akamaru, who had simply stood up and hadn't run after the others.

"Ready Akamaru?" asked Kiba.

"BARK!" said Akamaru.

"Alright, here we go! _Gatsuuga!_ (Double Piercing Fang)" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru jumped up and spun themselves into what looked like two giant deadly drills. Recognizing the danger behind them, the other shinobi ahead of them quickly moved out of the way.

Recognizing that they were currently in the lead, Kiba and Akamaru switched back to their semi-human forms and continued on toward the light ahead on all fours.

"If that's really a restaurant, there's no way I'm gonna' be paying the bill! _Nikudan Sensha!_ (Meat Tank)" Chouji shouted he enlarged his size, tucked in his limbs, and rolled his way down street. Shikimaru looked back and saw Chouji coming, Shikimaru held Ino's body tightly and back flipped clear over Chouji but landed flat on his back when he came back down because the weight of Ino's body had thrown off of the momentum of his flip. Although some of the other ninjas were not quite so lucky. Naruto, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Tenten, and Lee were all squished under Chouji's immense weight. Neji/Ino, Hinata, and Sauske avoided the rampage using their _Byakugan _or _Sharingan_. As Chouji rolled over most of the other ninjas, he returned to his normal size and proudly walked over to the restaurant, which by now was only about twenty feet away.

Then as if out of the blue, the streetlights turned on. This caused a brief second of temporary blindness to everyone because of the quick transition. However, Shikimaru was unaffected and just smiled.

"How troublesome," he groaned. He turned around and placed Ino's body on the cold hard ground. He then turned back around to the other shinobi, and held his hands up into a seal. "Now it's my turn! _Kageshibari no Jutsu!_ (Shadow Bind)" Shikimaru shouted. His shadow extended out to reach everyone else's shadow, thanks to the streetlights which he had used to extend his shadow even father than he normally would have been able to. Everyone froze, and looked back to see that this had been Shikimaru's work.

"Damn you, Shikimaru!" Everyone shouted in unison, with the exception of Ino, who was still in Neji's body and mind.

"Hell, I don't want to pay the bill either!" Shikimaru shouted in response.

Suddenly Neji sort of stooped down and froze in that position, Ino's time was up and had been switched back into her own body.

"What the hell?" Ino as she jumped up with a sudden burst of energy.

"Oh my god!" Shikimaru shouted in high pitch voice. The shadow he had sent out retracted.

When Ino stood up, she had accidentally punched Shikimaru, very hard might I add, in the "private area" throwing off his concentration therefore retracting the shadow.

"Oops, sorry," Ino explained to Shikimaru apologetically. "Gotta' go!" Ino shouted as she took off running toward the light ahead and the other shinobi.

Shikimaru simply lay there twitching and making high-pitch noises of severe pain.

Quickly recovering from the shadow incident, Naruto and Chouji sprinted to the light.

"I WIN!" shouted Naruto and Chouji in unison as they both reached the finish line.

"Hey I got here first!" shouted Chouji shouted at Naruto.

"No, you fat lard, I got here first!" Naruto shouted back.

"I'm not fat! I'm big boned! Hurray for big boned people!" Chouji shouted once more.

The two simply argued back in forth, throwing out nasty comments and "your momma" jokes to each other. The remaining shinobi reached the restaurant, but only stood about ten feet away, staring up at the sign with their mouths gaping.

Naruto and Chouji continued to argue until the door swung open in a flash.

"Hey everybody!" said the 3rd Hokage, who happened to be wearing a cooking apron, when he swung the door open knocking Naruto and Chouji back into the others like two bowling balls rolling over a set of pins.

"Welcome to the grand opening of, The 3rd Hokage's House of Barbeque and Ramen!" shouted the 3rd Hokage to the unconscious ninjas.

But at the mentioning of Barbeque, Chouji jumped up smiled happily.

"BARBEQUE! BARBEQUE! I LOVE BARBEQUE!" shouted Chouji with a huge grin on his face.

All that shouting made Naruto jump up. "RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN!" Naruto shouted with a huge grin on his face as well. They both made a dash for the door knocking the 3rd Hokage clear back into the kitchen, with pots and pans clinging along the way.

Naruto and Chouji struggled for about ten minutes, just trying to get through the door. They finally broke off the door, caused some damage to the nearby walls, and made the entrance wide enough for both of them to fit through. Both immediately sat down at a table and shouted their orders of the largest bowl of ramen available and the biggest plate of barbeque they could make. As soon as their orders came, they began chowing down, and finished their portions within mere minutes. They ordered seconds, thirds, then another round for desert. When they had finished, the table was piled with plates and bowls up the yin-yang (there were a lot of plates and piled high). Afterwards, the waitress brought the bill to the table.

"Oh, that would go to my friends." Naruto said to the waitress.

"What friends? They left while you were eating." replied the waitress.

"Oh crap," said Naruto and Chouji together. They looked at each other, looked at the bill, and then began to cry like little babies.

**Author's Note: The jutsu techniques were written in their original Japanese, so if I made a mistake on either the jutsu name and/or the English translation, I apologize.**


End file.
